Cowboy Scooby A mixture of Cowboy Bebop and Scooby
by RogueSquirrel
Summary: Are you ready for a new kind of Scooby Doo adventure? Here's one in Cowboy Bebop style! Please review and tell me what you think!


On night, in the Rogers' household, a seventeen-year-old boy with wheat brown hair, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, along with his colossal, adorable canine friend, an eight-year old (56-dog-year-old) Great Dane, Scoobert "Scooby" Doo were watching television. They were completely bored over the myriad days of routine mystery solving.

Smacking loudly on Scooby Snacks, they were viewing an action movie on the screen. First, it showed a slender gentleman with green hair and a purple suit. Then, it showed a purple-haired woman with a sexy yellow shirt and shorts. Subsequently, it displayed another gentleman with brown sideburns, and brown beard, dressed in a blue suit. He unfortunately was wearing a prosthetic arm on his left side. Lastly, it showed a red-headed girl clad in a white shirt and black shorts. She also was wearing green goggles. Next to her was a small Pembroke Welsh Corgi. These aformentioned characters were Spike Spiegel, Faye Valentine, Jet Black, Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tirvrusky IV, and Ein. These were the bounty hunters of the Bebop.

The eyes of these two boys widened. This is something that the gang should really get themselves into.

"Say, Scoob," Shaggy pointed out. "You see these guys?"

"Reah," Scooby pointed out.

"They are, like, the awesome bounty hunters of Cowboy Bebop!" Shaggy said with delight. "Spike, Faye, Jet, Ed, and Ein-all are the coolest crimebusters ever! Man, wouldn't it be groovy to be like them?"

"Reah, roovy!" Scooby said, laughing.

Soon, a female's voice called out: "Norville, it's time for you to go to bed. And you, too, Scoobert. You've both got school tomorrow."

"Okay, Mom," Shaggy called back. Then, he turned to his companion. "Well, Scoob, I think we'd better hit the hay." The handsome hippie yawned and stretched his arms out.

Scooby yawned and arched his back. "Reah, Rhyme rooped."

"Yeah, I'm, like, pooped, too," Shaggy said, as he and Scooby went into the bed, ready to sleep. Snuggled next to each other, the two boys smiled.

"Good night, Scoob," Shaggy smiled.

"Reet dreams, Raggy," Scooby replied.

"_Raggy! Raggy! Rake up!"_

"_Scooby, I'm up! Stop licking me!"_

One day, when Shaggy woke up, he saw that he was in a room that was similar to the Bebop. He then looked at his wardrobe, which was a green suit, a yellow shirt, and a red tie. Scooby, on the other hand was wearing his usual blue collar. Shaggy looked at the place, palpably puzzled.

"Like, Scoob, where are we?" he wondered.

"Re're at the Rebop," was Scooby's reply.

"The what? The-the Bebop?" Shaggy was shocked. "You mean…" _We're at actually at the 'Bop?_ Shaggy wanted to ask. _We are actually part of the Cowboy Bebop world?_

"Like, oh, boy," Shaggy sighed. "This is something I'd like to call 'weird.' "

Unfortunately, Shaggy spoke too soon. As he and Scooby looked on the left of the couch, they saw a beautiful fifteen-year-old girl with brown hair, blue goggles with a black rim, a loose, sleeveless orange T-shirt, tight red bicycle shorts, and a golden necklace, typing on her grey laptop. Could this girl be the hot, brainy belle, Velma Dinkley?

"Like, Velma, is that you?" Shaggy inquired.

"Oh, you were expecting Radical Edward, huh?" Velma replied.

"Well, like, you are dressed like her, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious, lunk-head?"

_Lunk-head?_ This was new. Whatever happened to nomenclatures, like "scaredy-cat" or "chicken?" Was Shaggy talking to a new Velma or something?

Shaggy sank down in the couch, baffled. Placing his hand on his head, he muttered, "I'm in a room, with a sassy little girl who's dressed like Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tirvrusky IV."

Looking annoyed, Velma said, "Well, I'm sitting in a room with an infantile lummox who thinks he's Spike Spiegel." She smirked superiorly. "We're both placed in unsettling situations." With that note, she turned her attention back to her computer.

Scooby sighed with displeasure. _Rhy can see this is going to be a runderful rexperience, _he thought.

As Velma stood up to take a stretch, Shaggy stared at her body from the bottom to the top. He really liked what he saw. Why couldn't she dress like that all the time?

"You know," Shaggy said, staring at her chest and bottom, currently revealed, "that kind of outfit may not be so bad. You should wear this more often."

Velma gave Shaggy a cold stare. "Shaggy, would you please keep your eyes to yourself," she said icily, "before you _**lose**_them? Jinkies, men are dogs."

"Rhy resemble that remark, Relma!" Scooby barked, as the girl walked away.

Startled by the young lady's threat, Shaggy turned away.

"Row, rutt a temper," Scooby breathed.

"Like, Edward was never like this," grumbled Shaggy.

Scooby shook his head in agreement. Emerging from the portal door was a tall, muscular seventeen-year-old boy with blonde hair. It was Frederick "Fred" Jones. He wore an orange ascot, and blue, yellow, and red flight suit, and had a synthetic, robotic limb that seems to heighten his strength. There was a metallic piece under his right blue eye. He came to Velma, giving her a nice smile. Then, he looked at Shaggy and Scooby.

"Well, well, well," Fred said in a very, scratchy voice. "Sleeping Beauty's finally awakened." This was addressed to Shaggy, of course.

Shaggy and Scooby stared at Fred in amazement. There was something funny about that boy's voice. Why did it sound so scratchy all of a sudden? He was acting like Jet Black, the bounty hunter and former member of the ISSP.

"Fred," Shaggy asked. "Is there, like, something wrong with your throat?"

"No," Fred, looking askance, replied. "Nothing's going on with my throat, Shag. Why'd you ask me that?"

"Well, you sound like you need some medicine, I don't know," Shaggy answered.

"Velmes," Fred said, turning to Velma, intending to prevent any sort of confusion, "What have you got for me?"

"Two simple words, Freddy," Velma replied. "Pumpkin Bomber. He's known for placing explosive pumpkins inside many edifices. There has been 200 cases of property damage, and 109 cases of destruction of public property. Oh, and might I add that many people have been killed?"

"Man," Fred sighed. "That's one pumpkin that needs to have his butt carved."

"Yeah, no kidding," Velma agreed. "Anyhow, we'd better get on the case right away."

"But Velma," Fred interrupted. "don't you think we should wait for Daphne to come?"

"Like, where is that girl, anyways?" Shaggy asked.

Fred folded his arms, thinking. "Knowing Daphne," he muttered, "she's either shopping or gambling."

"Or screwing around with every other guy she meets," Velma supposed.

"Oh, like, come on, now," Shaggy said, holding his hands up. He knew that neither gambling nor screwing had never been up Daphne's alley. "She's never been all _that _bad."

"Ranna bet?" Scooby asked his friend, indicating that Shaggy really didn't know his friend too well.

Thus, Scooby was right. Elsewhere, at the Cottonfield Casino, there were so many people going in and out of the edifice. Among them was a sexy red-headed girl with a purple headband, chartreuse scarf, purple shorts, purple undershirt, purple boots, and a pink undercoat, which was worn loosely. It was Daphne Blake, the sixteen-year-old babe who, unlike the strong-minded and mature Faye Valentine, has a penchant of being a damsel-in-distress. She was carrying her pink purse in her hand. She seemed to be…..well, chagrined.

"Jeepers," bemoaned Daphne, "I'm sick and tired of these stupid slots! I lose every dime on those things! Velma and Fred are going to be so mad at me. Huh?"

Suddenly, a vine whizzed right past her. What was that all about? Looking around, Daphne followed the vine. She ran until she was in the dark alley. There, she saw a small toy pumpkin. She picked it up and stared at it.

"It's a pumpkin," Daphne said to herself. "But what's it doing here?" Deciding to take it to the Bebop for her friends to see, she took it in her bag.

Without warning, a large vine came charging behind her. Hearing the creepy noises, Daphne screamed and bolted out of the alley. But, then, the ghost started throwing pumpkins at the poor girl. One of them landed on the her car. As it descended, it exploded. The pumpkins were really bombs! Daphne gasped with fright.

"Oh," Daphne, near tears, said ruefully. "I wish Velma and Fred were here to save me."

Then, more pumpkins headed towards here. Daphne ran to the right side and ducked behind the car. She whipped out her Austria .45 and, contrary to her nature, tried to blast the pumpkins before the landed.

_I can barely stand guns, but in this case,_ Daphne thought, _I'll do what I have to do to live. _

After blasting all of the pumpkins, she ran to the Bebop as fast as she could. Sitting right behind her was a mysterious figure. His eyes were shown in the darkness, staring at the child, still running away.

_That red-headed dame,_ it thought. _Just wait till I catch her in my vines. We're going to make some intense love…_

"VELMA! FREDDY!" Daphne said, nearly out of breath, holding the pumpkin.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" Fred asked. "Did anyone hurt you?"

"Someone tried to, Freddy," she answered. "Someone grabbed me, threw bombs at me, oh, it all happened so quick….." Daphne started to cry. Fred came over to hold the frightened girl.

"I don't recollect Faye Valentine acting like a baby," Shaggy whispered to himself.

"Shaggy," the handsome golden-haired boy voiced, clearly perturbed, "would you please leave her alone?" Then, he turned to his girlfriend. "Now, Daphne, please tell us what happened, okay?"

"Okay," she said, "I was coming out of the Cottonfield Casino, and then a vine whizzed right past me. I followed in a dark alley, where, by the way, I found this plastic pumpkin, when suddenly, a strange creature was throwing more of them at me. What's worse, those pumpkins were actually bombs. Some destroyed my car!"

"What?" Shaggy and Scooby asked in unison.

"Jinkies," Velma said. "That's just so awful."

"Well," Fred said, "still, it's a good thing you weren't killed back there."

"Yeah, if I hadn't shot those bombs….."

"Oh, my gosh!" Happiness was spread all over Velma's face. "You had a gun? You actually shot all of those pumpkins? Great job, girl!" It was clear that Velma was proud of her friend's newest accomplishment. "You are, like, totally my 'she-ro,' now!"

Fred smiled, indicating that he shared Velma's euphoria.

"It's, like, nice that you didn't get kidnapped for once," Shaggy noticed.

"What do you mean, 'for once,' Shaggy?" Daphne, her voice sounding whiny, asked her friend. "I don't always get kidnapped!" She, then looked at the Scooby. "Do I?"

"Res, you do, ractually," Scooby replied.

Velma took the pumpkin out of Daphne's hand and began to examine it. "Hmmm," she said, still studying the object. "This must be one of the explosive pumpkins that I mentioned earlier. Jinkies, that means…." Velma's face carried a look of shock. She was beginning to realize that the aforestated monster was in their neighborhood. "….that the Pumpkin Bomber is in town! We've got to do something before he turns our town into a boneyard!"

"Um, Velma," Shaggy and Scooby went to the young, brown-haired damsel. "Did you, like, miss the story where Daphne nearly got herself killed with these pumpkins?"

"Reah, rilled?" Scooby repeated.

"If we so much as get a foot near that pumpkin poltergeist, we'll, like, all die!" Shaggy voiced with fear.

"Shaggy, would it be better if thousands of people died on account of the Pumpkin Bomber?" Velma asked, her hands on her hips.

"No," was Shaggy and Scooby's reply.

Suddenly, Fred turned on the television. "Perhaps, this will change your mind," he said.

On the T.V. screen, we see a picture of a seven-year-old Mexican boy named Flim-Flam, who was dressed in a blue shirt and, a red bandanna, and a white hat. Next to him was a Great Dane puppy. It was Scrappy Doo, now donned in a white shirt, and purple and pink vest, and a light brown hat. They were clearly in Punch and Judy's Big Shot style. They were announcing the most wanted bounties, or in this case, monsters.

Shaggy and Scooby were shocked.

"FLIM-FLAM?" Shaggy asked.

"RAPPY?" Scooby asked.

"Hiya, folks!" Scrappy said. "It's time once again for Big Spook!"

"With some totally awesome phantoms this week! Are you folks ready to hear the biggest one?" Flim-Flam asked.

"Here we go," said Scrappy. "The largest phantom this week is the Pumpkin Bomber, wanted in several planets for planting explosives in many buildings! Can you believe it?"

"That blows," Flim-Flam moaned. "What's the price for this dude, anyhow?"

"6 million woo-longs!" Scrappy said.

After Fred turned off the television, Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne got extremely excited.

"JEEPERS!" Daphne squealed with delight. "6 million woo-longs! I can go for a shopping spree!"

"Either that or you can gamble it all away," Velma, typing away at her computer, said.

"Like, never mind either," Shaggy said. "Those woo-longs can be used for Scooby Snacks! Now, that sounds pretty delicious, doesn't it, Scoob?"

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby, sitting next to Velma, said.

"For heaven sakes, guys," Velma shook her head. "There are more important things in life than money."

"Like what?" asked Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like solving this mystery!" Velma exclaimed.

"Velma's right, guys," Fred stated. "Now's not the time to lose our minds over the reward. We have to find this keep this large, larcenous legume and think of a logical plan to catch him!"

Still typing in the computer, Velma noted, "As usual, Freddy, I am way ahead of you. The Pumpkin Bomber is at the Coolsvillian City Hall. He's making the pumpkin bombs, as a mere disguise as decorations for the 2nd anniversary of the grand The Coolsonian Criminology Museum."

"When is that?" Shaggy inquired.

"It's tonight, actually," Velma noted.

"Tonight?" Daphne said. "I need a new dress!"

"That ain't nothing new." Fred winked at Velma. Velma nodded in agreement. "Well, gang," Fred went on to say, "we have a serious bounty on our hands! It's time to make pumpkin pie out of this fool!"

Shaggy and Scooby exchanged looks. "Like, I'm scared of the new Fred, Scoob."

"Ree-roo," Scooby barked.

Inside the gargantuan museum, many costume-clad people were looking at the museum filled with the costumes of the many monsters Mystery Inc. has faced over the years. Among them were a lovely woman with golden hair, carrying a puffy white cat, and dressed in a kimono and the loveable red-headed curator of the museum, now donned in a samurai costume. It was Mary Jane and Patrick Wisely. They were both getting some punch. Even Chrissie, the dog from the "What's New" series, had come over in a cone-like princess hat. Speaking to the crowd about the celebration was a glamourous African-American woman with large, curly back hair, red and green headphones, dark red sunglasses, green hoop earrings, and a green sexy cave suit. It was Angel Dynamite, the hot radio hostess of Crystal Cove's K-Ghoul. She was at a booth of K-Ghoul, making the announcements for the party and playing the jazz music.

"Hey, there Coolsville, this is Angel Dynamite, playing your favorite jazz music from Kirk Whalum to Ken Navarro! We got some cool cats with some cool costumes in the Coolsvillian Museum. I got some sweet tunes for all of y'all. Gonna put on some sweet Dave Koz on for you! Please place your entries for some awesome prizes…"

Fred and Velma was at the hors d'œvres table. Fred was dressed in a blue pimp suit, while Velma was dressed in an orange halter gown. They were keeping a look out for the phantom.

"Any sign of him yet, Velmes?" Fred queried.

"Not a trace," Velma replied to her brotherly friend. "Though, the last thing we want to do is let these bombs stay in the building. We have to get them out of here."

"If only we knew _how," _Fred noted.

"O, ye of little faith, Fred," Velma smiled. "For look."

Soon, she pointed to a boy with sandy-brown hair, and an august dog dressed in a red suit, came over placing the pumpkins in the bag. It was Shaggy and Scooby.

"You see, I had Shaggy and Scooby dress as though he was party of the catering company," Velma explained. "With a Scooby Snack pizza as an incentive, of course, they agreed to take the bombs out of the building and pull out the ignition pins in 30 minutes."

"As usual, Velma, you are an outstanding genius!" Fred beamed. "You never cease to amaze me."

"You are a godsend yourself, Freddy," Velma stated.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were extremely exhausted after deactivating the bombs in 30 minutes.

"Like, how are we doing for time, Scoob?" Shaggy, nearly out of breath, asked.

"Twenty-five rinutes," Scooby replied.

"Like, wow," Shaggy said. "Talk about tiring. But leastways our bomb problem's over. Now, let's put on these cool costumes!"

"Reah! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" was the happy canine's reply.

Little did either know that the Pumpkin Bomber was watching them as they entered the Museum.

_Stupid fools, _it thought, as it too went inside. _It's sad that they don't know that they have a bigger bomb to deactivate. _

Inside, Daphne, now clad in a Playboy bunny suit, flirts with a waitor.

"Did you hear of a Pumpkin Bomber?" she asked.

"The serial killer?" he replied. "Sure! Who hasn't?"

"Well, he's on his way here."

"Oh, is this for real, sugar?"

"Is rain wet, baby?" Daphne, touching her waist sexually, asked.

The waitor smiled, loving the look on the girl's body. She looks like that person he wanted to bang. Suddenly, as Daphne walked away, she saw the bomb strapped under the one of the costumes. Shocked, she ran to it. As soon as she saw it, a vine wrapped under her leg.

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Daphne's piercing scream caught the attention of all of the people. The music stopped. Fred, Velma, Shaggy, who was dressed in a Jedi Suit, and Scooby, without a costume, yet, turned around in panic. The dame was in trouble…..not that it was new or nothing.

"Rutt rus that?" Scooby asked.

"It's Daphne," Velma gasped. "She's in trouble!"

"We'd better find her," warned Fred, "before things get worse!"

Soon, a voice boomed: "Too late for that!"

"_ZOINKS!"_ Shaggy wailed. _"LOOK!"_

To everyone's fright, the Pumpkin Bomber appeared before everybody. Many people started to panic! The fluffy fur of the white cat start to stick up. She and Chrissie the dog left the room. All of the customers followed suit. Shaggy and Scooby started to do the same.

"_GANGWAY!" _Shaggy cried.

But Velma and Fred held them back.

"Don't even think about it," Velma warned.

"Either you guys stay, or no Scooby Snack pizza," Fred growled.

Reluctantly, Scooby and Shaggy grumbled, "Fine."

Then, Fred turned to the large, hulking figure. "Let me explain something to you. I'm not the cat who likes violence. But if you don't let me know where my girlfriend is, you and I are going to have a serious problem, you got that?"

"My," said the Pumpkin Bomber, "what a sassy little gentleman we have here. You must be Frederick Jones. It's nice to know you have finally changed your sucky wardrobe. I mean, a shirt, an ascot, and some blue jeans? Come on, now, really."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Save your insults for someone who gives a crap. Now, what did you do to Daphne?"

Smiling lasciviously, it held Daphne by its vine. She was struggling to be released.

"Does that answer your question, fool?" it snarled.

"You let her go, you big bully!" Velma snapped.

The Pumpkin Bomber starts to look at Velma in the same lustful was it looked at Daphne. It stared at her head, her breasts, her stomach, and her dress. _Hmmmm, another sexy babe. I'd like to get some action on her, too._

Velma sized the monster up. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." Velma suggested coolly.

"Say, you look like a beautiful flower," Pumpkin Bomber stated. "This is the highly, intelligent Velma Dinkley. You know, baby, why didn't I catch _**you**_in Barbie's place? We can make some real, crazy love with you in my vines."

Daphne shot a cold glance at the monster, indicating she resented that "Barbie" remark.

Velma's face wrinkled and her lips turned down. "As much as I appreciate this insanely generous offer," she said cynically, "I really have to decline."

Shaggy, with Scooby in his arms, shook visibly. The Pumpkin Bomber came closer to Shaggy and Scooby menacingly.

"Ohh," sobbed Shaggy. "We're pumpkin dinner!"

"As if," Scooby said, as he ran away. This meant that Scooby has got something up his sleeve. "Scooby," moaned Shaggy. "Like, please, don't leave me!"

Terrified, Fred held the equally frightened Velma close to his chest. Shaggy held his eyes and cried. Daphne burst into tears as well. As the four teenagers were nearing death, (or so they thought), a whistling noise interrupted the eerie moment. It was Scooby, who was wearing a blue cowboy hat and cowboy pants. The four kids were shocked.

"Scooby?" Velma gasped.

Touching his hat, he revealed his eyes to his younger friend. "Roo ran rall ree Wyatt Earp!" He replied, acting as though he was "Cowboy" Andy von de Oniyate.

Of course, he was going to be a lot smarter than the real McCoy. Pointing his gun towards the poltergeist, he said. "Reach for the rye, Rumpkin Romber!"

Shaggy sighed with relief. "Like, thank goodness Scoob's smarter than Andy," he sighed.

Scooby kept his gun towards the bomber. "Rhe ract rat rou'd rant a romb rear roday ras reasy roar REE roo rigure rout rafter ralculating ROAR riminal rycles," Scooby said.

"What?" the ghost said. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't understand you either, right now, Scooby," Velma said.

"Rand rond rop rove rat, roo ridnapped a roung roman? Ritz riminals rike roo rat rontaminate rhe rorld," Scooby smirked. "Rit rooks rike ree are ronna raff to right rurr-ty right here, right now!"

"It's your funeral, you ridiculous rover," Pumpkin Bomber snarled.

They exchange gunfire and grenades. The people and pets run out of the museum. Scooby and the Bomber run out of ammunition and begin to fight with their fists. As the ducked the attacks. Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy grabbed the vines and tied down the Pumpkin Bomber up. Fred grabbed up Daphne. As the Pumpkin Bomber was defeated, Fred started to take the mask off.

"Now, let's see who you-" Fred began to say.

"Oh, screw it," a voice boomed. "Let me take it off!" The body belonged to Cowboy Andy!

"COWBOY ANDY!" Scooby and his friends yelled.

The golden-haired cowboy glared at Scooby and his cohorts. "You can call me 'Bandit!'"

Then, rising up, he went to the children and the dog. "You know why I terrorized you r-tards? Because, you guys blows as the new cast of Cowboy Bebop! I mean, think about it! The Mystery Incorporated as bounty hunters? What the heck is the world coming to? We got a macho fool as Jet Black, an airhead as Faye Valentine, a know-it-all as Edward, a lazy jerk as Spike, and a mutt as me? That's why I made these bombs to kill you all!"

"You were responsible for all of this?" Velma asked.

"You're lucky I wasn't killed!" Daphne exclaimed. "I was scared half to death!"

"Reah!" Scooby said.

Soon, a woman's voice boomed: "Oh, it's all about _you,_ isn't it?"

Emerging from the crowd was Faye Valentine. She gave Daphne a cold stare. "You call yourself a true femme fatale, Daphne? Real women know how to shoot and fight, not depend on a man to do it all for them!" Daphne rolled her eyes.

Fred came to Faye, angrily. "Don't you talk to my girl like that, lady!"

Then, a gentleman's gravelly voice snapped: "I don't see why she shouldn't, Mr. Big Stuff!"

It was Jet Black. He gave Fred a hostile glance. "And you know what, Andy, for once, was right. Your sense of fashion is tacky. Ascot with a flight suit? Lord have mercy, get real! And the prosthetic arm? This is not exactly part of no costume! Take that off!" There was a furious exchange of blows between Jet and Fred.

Shaggy looked surprised. "If Jet and Faye are, like, here," he thought. "then that means-"

That's right, Shaggy. Spike Spiegel was around. He came out, ready to berate the teenager.

"You got it, Jughead," Spike snapped. "I am here to jam my foot in your butt, too! Seriosuly, you think you are a logical candidate for a bounty hunter? Learn to fight, idiot! And you wonder why Velma calls you a scared cat!"

"That's right," Velma nodded, agreeing with Spike's statement.

Soon, a little girl's voice called: "Why does Velma-Belle gotta be so grumpy?"

Yep, you've guessed it. It was Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tirvruky IV! She and Ein ran to Velma joyfully. "Velma-Belle shouldn't be so grumpy-grumpy. Edward likes Velma-Belle to be happy-happy-happy!" Edward, nuzzling against Velma, laughed.

Velma sighed impatiently. "Jinkies," she muttered. "She's a loveable girl, but she can be as annoying as Shaggy and Scooby."

Ein barked with joy.

Then, she turned her attention to Andy. "Is there a rational reason for all of this?"

Andy, with a snarky smile, said, "Oh, it's quite simple, really. We all pitched in to bump you meddling kids off! You guys are the sorriest excuses for bounty hunters that have ever lived!"

The words were a blow to the kids. These people actually wanted to kill them? Okay, this was the straw that broke the camel's back. The bounty hunters, Andy, Scooby, Ein, and the teenagers, got into a fight. Daphne, Velma, Ed, and Faye were pulling on each other's hair. Ein was biting Scooby's back. Jet and Fred were cussing and still trying to kill each other. Spike hit Shaggy in the head with his Jericho 941, causing him to become unconscious.

After he fell, Spike stood over him. "Get up, you wimp!" he bellowed. "GET UP!"

"_Oh, come on, I didn't hit you that hard! Get up!"_

"Rake up, Raggy," came from Scooby's voice.

Obeying his friend, he studied the bedroom. There was no one around but his dog.

Shaggy, now excited, hugged Scooby. "Oh, like, Scoob! You'll never guess what kind of dream I had!" He told Scooby about them both and Fred, Velma, and Daphne being at the Bebop. He also noted that the actual stars, Spike, Ein, Ed, Jet, Faye, and Cowboy Andy had tried to kill them for being the acting stars of Cowboy Bebop.

"Row," said Scooby. "Rhat a rotally weird ream!"

"No kidding, Scoob," agreed Shaggy. "You know, Scoob, after that dream, I don't know if I wanna be a bounty hunter after all. Anyway, I like the same old mystery solving routine, you know?"

"Reah, ree roo! Hee-heeh-hee-hee-hee!" Scooby laughed.

"You know," the boy said, as he hugged Scooby, "Despite the old-hat mystery solving jazz, I'd, like, rather go through the process with my pal….."

"_SCOOBY-DOOBY-DOO!"_ The beautiful Great Dane said with pride. He placed a blue cowboy hat on his head and winked.

**Note: I don't own the characters of Scooby Doo or Cowboy Bebop. Most of the scenes are from my fave Cowboy Bebop episode, Cowboy funk! I hope you've enjoyed the story ^_~**


End file.
